1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image display device, and more particularly relates to a single-panel projection type image display device, which can conduct a display operation in full colors with a single image display panel and without using color filters. The present invention is effectively applicable for use in a compact projection type color liquid crystal TV system or information display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional projection type image display device that uses a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel will be described.
Such a projection type image display device needs to be separately provided with a light source because the LCD panel itself emits no light. However, the projection type image display device using an LCD panel is advantageous over a projection type image display device using a CRT because the display device of the former type realizes a broader color reproducible range, has a smaller size and a lighter weight, and needs no convergence correction.
A projection type image display device may conduct a full-color display operation either by a three-panel method (i.e., with three LCD panels used for the three primary colors) or by a single-panel method (i.e., with just one LCD panel used).
A three-panel projection type image display device uses an optical system for splitting white light into three light rays representing the three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) and three LCD panels for modulating the R, G and B light rays and thereby forming three image components. By optically superimposing the R, G and B image components one upon the other, the three-panel projection type image display device can create an image in full colors.
The three-panel projection type image display device can efficiently utilize the light that is radiated from a white light source but needs a complicated optical system and a greater number of components. Thus, the three-panel projection type image display device is normally less advantageous than the single-panel projection type image display device in respects of cost and size.
The single-panel projection type image display device uses a single LCD panel including multiple R, G and B color filters that are arranged in a mosaic or striped pattern, and gets a full-color image, displayed on the LCD panel, projected onto a projection plane (e.g., a screen) by a projection optical system. Such a single-panel projection type image display device is described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 59-230383, for example. The single-panel type uses only one LCD panel, and needs an optical system that is much simpler than that of the three-panel type. Thus, the single-panel method can be used effectively to provide a small-sized projection type image display device at a reduced cost.
In the single-panel type that uses color filters, however, light is absorbed into the color filters. Accordingly, compared to a three-panel type that uses a similar light source, the brightness of the image decreases to about one-third in the single-panel type. In addition, one pixel should be displayed by a set of three pixel regions of the LCD panel that correspond to R, G and B, respectively. Thus, the resolution of the image also decreases to one-third as compared to the three-panel type.
One of possible measures against that decrease in brightness is using a brighter light source. However, the use of a light source with great power dissipation for a consumer electronic appliance is not preferred. Also, when color filters of absorption type are used, the light that has been absorbed into the color filters changes into heat. Accordingly, if the brightness of the light source is increased excessively, then not only the temperature of the LCD panel increases but also the discoloration of the color filters is accelerated. For that reason, to increase the utility value of the projection type image display device, it is very important how to make full use of the given light.
To increase the brightness of an image displayed by a single-panel projection type image display device, a liquid crystal display device for conducting a display operation in full colors without using any color filter was developed (see Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 4-60538, for example). In this liquid crystal display device, the white light that has been radiated from a light source is split into R, G and B light beams by dielectric mirrors such as dichroic mirrors. The light beams are then incident onto a microlens array at mutually different angles. The microlens array is disposed on one side of an LCD panel that is closer to the light source. These light beams that have been incident onto a microlens are transmitted through the microlens so as to be focused onto their associated pixel regions in accordance with the respective angles of incidence. Thus, the R, G and B split light beams are modulated by mutually different pixel regions and then used for a full-color display.
A display device, which uses transmissive hologram elements for the R, G and B light rays instead of the dielectric mirrors to utilize the light as efficiently as possible, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 5-249318. On the other hand, a device, which includes a transmissive hologram element having a periodic structure defined by a pixel pitch and functioning as the dielectric mirrors or microlenses, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 6-222361.
The low resolution is another problem of the single-panel type. As for this problem, however, by adopting a field sequential technique, even just one LCD panel can achieve a resolution comparable to that of the three-panel type. The field sequential technique utilizes the phenomenon that when the colors of a light source are switched at too high a rate to be recognized by the human eyes, respective image components to be displayed time-sequentially have their colors mixed by an additive color mixture process. This phenomenon is called a “continuous additive color mixture process”.
A projection type image display device for conducting a full-color display operation by the field sequential technique may have a configuration such as that shown in FIG. 76, for example. In this display device, a disk, made up of R, G and B color filters, is rotated at a high velocity that is equivalent to one vertical scan period of an LCD panel, and image signals, corresponding to the colors of the three color filters, are sequentially input to the driver circuit of the LCD panel. Thus, a synthesized image of three image components corresponding to the respective colors is recognized by human eyes.
In the display device of such a field sequential type, the R, G and B image components are displayed time-sequentially by each pixel of the LCD panel unlike the single-panel type. Thus, the resolution thereof is comparable to that of the three-panel type.
A projection type image display device that irradiates mutually different regions of an LCD panel with the R, G and B light beams is disclosed as another display device of the field sequential type in IDW '99 (pp. 989–992). In this display device, the white light that has been radiated from a light source is split by dielectric mirrors into R, G and B light beams, which will then irradiate mutually different regions of the LCD panel. The portions of the LCD panel to be irradiated with the R, G and B light beams are sequentially switched by rotating a cubic prism.
Furthermore, a projection type image display device as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-214997 uses a liquid crystal display device similar to that disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 4-60538 identified above. The former display device also splits the white light into light beams in respective colors and then makes these light beams incident onto their associated pixel regions at mutually different angles by similar methods. To increase the optical efficiency and the resolution at the same time, this projection type image display device divides each image frame into multiple image subframes time-sequentially and periodically switches the angles of incidence of the light beams every time one vertical scan period of the LCD panel passes.
However, the devices disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publications Nos. 4-60538, 5-249318 and 6-222361 identified above can increase the brightness but the resolution thereof remains one-third of that of the three-panel type. The reason is that three spatially separated R, G and B pixels are used as a set to represent one pixel (or dot).
In contrast, the normal field-sequential type can increase the resolution to a level comparable to that of the three-panel type. However, the brightness of the image achieved by the normal field-sequential type is no more satisfactory than the conventional single-panel type.
In the display device disclosed in IDW '99 on the other hand, the points of incidence of the R, G and B light beams should not overlap with each other. For that purpose, illuminated light having a very high degree of parallelism is needed. Accordingly, the optical efficiency also decreases as being constrained by the degree of parallelism of the illuminated light.
Thus, none of the conventional techniques described above can increase the brightness and the resolution at the same time or solve the problems of the single-panel type.
The applicant of the present application discloses a projection type image display device, which should solve the problems described above, in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-214997. In the display device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-214997, the angles of incidence of light beams entering an LCD panel need to be switched sequentially synchronously with the end of each vertical scan period of the LCD panel. In this device, a special space needs to be provided between the LCD panel and the light source and two sets of hologram elements or mirrors need to be driven there to realize such switching.
Such a display device needs a plurality of movable members to switch the angles of incidence of the incoming light beams, thus requiring a complicated control. Also, each pixel of the LCD panel displays all three colors one after another, and color-by-color adjustment cannot be carried out by the LCD panel.
In order to overcome the problems described above, the present invention is provides a projection type image display device that realizes the display of a bright and uniform image at a high resolution and that can effectively contribute to downsizing and cost reduction.